


wicked games

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dominance, Gags, Kink, M/M, Playful Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook/Charming have some kinky fun. Dominant!Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wicked games

**Author's Note:**

> For johnboy91719, for the prompt, Hook/Charming, with Charming teasing Hook
> 
> For Rounds of Kink Summer Heat Mini-Round 2014, and for the Teasing square on my Seasons of Kink card.

They kissed as soon as they were in Killian’s bedroom, a small room on his ship, maps and books covering every surface but the bed.

“I told you to clear off that desk so we could use it,” David said, mock gruffness.

“So sorry to disobey,” Killian smirked, then backed up to sit on the bed and pulled David down to kiss him again. David responded by pressing Killian’s shoulders down so he was on his back, then straddling Killian, one knee on each side of his waist.

“You will be,” David said with a grin, “I’ve been thinking all day about bending you over that desk.”

“Whatever punishment you think is fitting,” Killian said, licking his lips.

David leaned down, grabbed Killian’s wrists, and held them down on the bed. He kissed Killian again, rough, their teeth colliding, then bit down on his lower lip, making him moan. He kissed Killian’s neck then, his light stubble brushing against the skin of his neck. 

David reached into his pocket then and pulled out a long scarf. He smiled and said, “Give me your wrists.”

Killian moved his arms forward and David took the glove off of Killian’s hand, put it aside, then wrapped the scarf around Killian’s arms, a twist in the scarf between them to keep them snug, and then pulled the scarf to the headboard and secured it there, his body hovering close to Killian’s face as he tied the knot.

Killian pulled lightly on the binding. “I could get out of this if I wanted to,” he said, defiance in his eyes.

David raised an eyebrow. “Just for saying that, I’m going to make you beg.”

“I thought you were going to make me beg because of the desk.”

“Take your pick,” David said, smiling still as his hands pulled, roughly, at the waist of Killian’s pants, pulling them down to his knees. He groped softly at Killian’s dick.

“That’s not really going to do it, mate,” Killian panted after a minute.

David continued to caress Killian’s dick gently, softly, an excruciatingly light touch. He smirked as he looked down at Killian. “Oh, were you hoping this would go somewhere? Because I’m just having a little fun.” He moved his hand away and started to slowly – tauntingly slowly – unbutton Killian’s shirt.

Killian let out a loud sigh and tried to shift position, to move so he could rut against David’s body, but David pushed him back down, then gave him a hard smack on the side of his bare thigh. 

“Take your punishment, or I’m really going to make you sorry,” David said, stern tone not quite hiding the playful smile in his eyes.

“You’re a terrible tease, you know that?” Killian answered, challenge in his eyes.

David reached over to pick up Killian’s black leather glove. “If you’re just going to complain, then I’ll have to keep you quiet.”

Killian’s breath quickened. He opened his mouth to submit to being gagged by his glove.

“You look so pretty like this,” David said, looking down at him. He reached down to Killian’s dick, his fingers swirling unpredictably, making Killian’s whole body tense in anticipation. “I think I’ll keep you like this for a long time.”

Killian moaned, pleading, through the glove, and David grinned. “That’s more like it.”


End file.
